The Red Orb
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: The traditional Harry goes back to teach the Marauder era Defence Against the Dark Arts, only it's my own little twist. Plus he's not alone.
1. The Irritancy and the Insanity

I know i said it i probably wouldn't write this any time soon but here it is anyway. As far as i'm concerned this story will be my lowest priority though so my advice is hope for but don't be to disappointed if it's not updated for a while.

I hope you like it. the Traditional Harry goes back to the marauder era with my own twist

* * *

><p>The Irritancy and the Insanity<p>

It was mid September in the year 2014. Harry's eldest son, James Sirius Potter, was at Hogwarts for his First Year it had been two weeks and Harry already missed him. However according to his letters, James was settling in well and had already received 3 detentions alongside his cousin Fredrick George Weasley. Both boys were living up to there namesakes and would really enjoy Hogwarts, though Professor McGonagall might now be considering retirement.

Harry now though was escorting 4 children, two Potter and two Weasley, through Diagon Alley. During his school years Harry, Ron and Hermione had been inseparable. It really warmed their hearts, and Ginny's, that their children were continuing the legacy of the now legendary friendship that brought down Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Albus and Rose, at 8-years-old, were virtually inseparable and had been ever since birth, Harry saw much of himself in Albus and much of Hermione in Rose, though the fear of Spiders and the Weasley Appetite were defiantly Ron's. Hugo and Lily, at 6-years-old, were likewise inseparable, as the two youngest grandchildren of Molly and Arthur Weasley they had bonded to each other as they didn't yet know any Witches or Wizards their own age. The Four of them were very close, Rose and Hugo were also close to James but not as much as they were Lily and Albus. James, Fred, and Lucy were all the same age, all going to Hogwarts and were beginning to form their own 'Golden Trio'.

It was now two weeks since the Potter-Weasley collective had saw there offspring off Platform 9¾ and Harry was taking his children and his favourite niece and nephew (but don't tell the others) to Alton Towers for a day (but don't tell your older brother/cousin or we'll never hear the end of it). But before he could take the children there he had to get some Muggle Money. So Harry found himself escorting the four of them down Diagon Alley to Gringotts. All four charges were extremely excited and agreed it was worth getting up and going out just as the sun rose to spend a day at Alton Towers.

It wasn't even 7am yet so most of the shops were still shut and the normally bustling street was still pretty quiet with only a few people here and there. As they approached the bank Harry came across an all too familiar sight. In the Department of magical Law Enforcement virtually anyone who was around 3 years or more has at some point in their career had an encounter with Mundungus Fletcher. As head of the Auror department Harry and his staff had infrequently had to deal with the irritancy of getting Fletcher to admit he has sold a cursed teapot or other device to someone he shouldn't have. Though it look like today the Fletcher problem was going to be inflicted on the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, as Harry saw Fletcher being chased towards him and the children by two DMLE officers. Hoping to ease the undeniable suffering his DMLE cousins were sure to endure Harry ended the chase by firing a silent body-bind.

Fletcher fell to the ground and an object flew out of his hand, Albus barely had time to turn around and say "Awesome Dad!" before the item, a red glowing orb, smashed at their feet. Harry and the four children suddenly found themselves engulfed in the red light as it expanded and ensnared them.

"Director Potter!" they heard one of the officers call before they suddenly found themselves in a familiar setting. They were in Hogsmeade outside the Three Broomsticks, but somehow it was now late in the evening, Harry could tell because the sun was hovering lightly above the western mountains that lay behind Hogwarts Castle.

Harry knew something was wrong, not just because he suddenly relocated 650 miles North and 14 hours later, but the Castle look as perfect as it did 23 years ago when Harry first entered her magical doors. The Castle in 2014 still had an exhausted look that it had gained from the extensive damage during the Great Battle in 1998.

Harry looked at the children. They were all staring around even more confused than he was, none of them had been to Hogsmeade yet and didn't recognise the area.

"Dad where are we?" asked Lily

"Uncle Harry is that Hogwarts?" asked Hugo

"Uncle Harry I think something is wrong." Said Rose

"Dad do you think that that orb was…" whatever Albus thought the orb was Harry didn't find out right then and there because his son was cut off by a manic laughter followed by shrieks and screams.

Harry and the Children turned and what they saw made Harry's insides turn to ice. He drew out his wand and prepared to protect the ones he loved against the monster that had shown herself in Hogsmeade.

Bellatrix Lestrange and two hooded Death Eaters had suddenly apparated into the village and began firing spells at people and buildings.

A woman carrying a crying 18-month-old girl ran towards the pub as one of the hooded Death Eaters fired a killing curse towards her. Harry, living off years of experience in fighting life and death situations however notice the Death Eater begin the incantation and conjured an iron cannonball between the mother and the Death Eater. Said Death Eater was caught off guard by the unexpected act of resistance, so Harry used that moment to silently fire a Stunner.

Although weakened by the wordlessness of the spell Harry's silent Stupefy was so fuelled by his rage that the Death Eater was sent backwards at high speed into a brick wall that left telltale signs of having been impacted by an airborne Dark Wizard.

Harry wasted know time in continuing the battle, even as the Death eater flew through the air… "_Expulso, Expulso!_" the second of the blasting curses struck the other masked Death Eaters shoulder causing it to explode.

However Bellatrix was alerted to Harry's presence as soon as he conjured the iron cannonball and cast a shield charm.

"Hahahahaha! Oh I do love it when someone fights back… Oh looks like somebody brought their little brats to a Death party… _Avada Kedavra!_" she aimed at Rose.

All four of the Children were in severe shock at having witnessed their Father/Uncle Harry fight and kill one Death Eater and possibly another in the space of less than 10 seconds.

Rose was in such shock that she didn't even notice that the remaining and more fanatical Death Eater had sent the killing curse towards her.

Harry reacted as soon as he Bellatrix eyed his niece. He silently summoned the cannonball he conjured earlier and blocked a second killing curse.

"EVERYONE INTO THE PUB, NOW!" yelled Harry

But as he was yelling he silently cast a _gemino_ on the cannon ball and it multiplied into ten cannonballs. Focusing his anger into his magic Harry flung them all at the future murderer of his Godfather with a Banishing Charm.

Thinking on her feet Bellatrix couldn't come up with anything that would block or divert all of the projectiles coming her way so at the last second she apparated 2 meters in front of herself dodging Harry's assault. She fired a cutting curse she learnt through curse exchanges with Antonin Dolohov, but Harry had faced that curse before. In an endeavour to atone for Hermione's long stay in the Hospital Wing Harry had learnt the theory behind the counter curse shortly afterwards and successfully used it against a Death Eater wannabe. To Bellatrix's shock Harry cancelled out the charm 3 meters from his person.

Harry sensed that his children and the woman with the toddler were still watching the Duel "ALBUS, GET EVERYONE INSIDE. DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

Albus came to his senses, as did Rose. They looked at each other nodded in a moment of understanding that would have made their Uncle George and Late Uncle Fred either really proud or really jealous.

While Rose grabbed Lily and Hugo by the arms and dragged them into the Three Broomsticks, Albus took the Woman, still carrying the little girl, by her coat and dragged her in after his cousins.

"Hahahahaha! You really think those walls will protect your brats? Once you're taken care of, I'll slowly torture them to death. Oh how I love to hear children scream! I might even keep you around to watch."

Harry smirked at the madwoman "You really think you stand a chance against me giggles." He fired a stunner at her.

Bellatrix's face contorted with fury "Giggles?"

"Well I assume that's your name?" said Harry feigning ignorance "After all only inbred mutants support Voldemort. So tell me are your parents just brother and sister or is your dad also your brother?"

Bellatrix screamed with rage and the duel continued.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the staffroom with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick discussing the search for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with only five weeks to go before term started. When an alarm went off.

The two heads of house looked to the Headmaster.

"Hogsmeade is under attack!" he said "I need to floo directly to the Hogshead!"

The other two professors followed the Headmaster through the fireplace without question.

When the three of them arrive they noticed a significant amount of commotion down the road, clearly they had arrived at the wrong pub.

For people there age they managed to reach the Three Broomsticks surprisingly quickly.

"…So tell me are your parents just brother and sister or is your dad also your brother?"

Bellatrix was beside herself with fury: first some random wizard decides to stand up to her, which she wouldn't mind too much, but, for some reason, he was incredibly talented in a duel. Then the stupid bloody wizard started successfully protecting random people she and her companions were trying to kill. But none of that mattered now because not only was he failing to succumb to her taunts he was successfully taunting her by dishonouring her heritage. He would pay.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" she screamed at him

Harry new she would try that again, thinking it would finish him. But if history and time had proved one thing, it was Harry Potter was very good at surviving a killing curse.

He rolled over and dodged but as he was rolling he used the spell he always used against that curse "_Expelliarmus!_"

Caught off guard Bellatrix found her wand fly like a boomerang into the air. Harry landed on is feet and caught the wand with his practised hands.

But Bellatrix wasn't finished, she was not the Dark Lords best servant for nothing.

Swiftly she pulled a knife out of her belt and with well practised expertise threw it at the boy-who-dared-not-fear-her.

But Harry was well a wear of the strengths of carrying a throwing knife around with you were, he also knew that for a wand-carrier Bellatrix had an unusual fascination with knifes, but more importantly he knew the best way to counter this sort of attack.

The knife didn't get half-way to Harry when "_Depulso!_" with Bellatrix's own wand, he cast a banishing charm on the tip of the knife blade.

The place he banished the tip to.

Bellatrix's throat.

Bellatrix had only time to form a look of astonishment before the knife penetrated the skin around her neck.

With the force of Harry's banishing charm, Bellatrix fell back. Dead.

* * *

><p>If you do Read please review. I'd particularly like to know what you thought of the Duelling.<p> 


	2. Discussions

**Discussions**

To those hiding inside the Three Broomsticks the sudden silence from the Duel could only mean one thing. Young Albus Potter ran to the door of the pub and eased it open ever so slightly and in a croaked voice called "Daddy?"

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Simultaneously, observing out of sight. The Headmaster was visibly affected by the sudden death of probably the most notorious of Voldemort's supporters. He froze where he stood, his eyes previously aflame with fire had dimmed at the sudden passing of violence in Hogsmeade. McGonagall and Flitwick were both leaning against a wall for support. This stranger… whoever he was had just fought, won, and killed Bellatrix Black.

Dumbledore was the first to compose himself, he began to take a few steps towards the mysterious stranger when he said stranger stopped him.

"Don't come here Albus! Stay where you are and look after the others. I'll be with you in a moment."

Dumbledore stopped, McGonagall and Flitwick, following his lead stopped behind him.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry approached the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. A quick diagnostic charm confirmed her dead. He then cast a series of diagnostic charms over her knife. As Harry thought the blade was cursed, though the handle was safe to touch. Examining her robe Harry found a scabbard for the knife a series of diagnostic spells determined that while it would still contain the curse the scabbard was keyed a specific individual, Bellatrix. Knowing that there was nothing else he could do until the Aurors arrived, Harry stood back from the body and incanted "_Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum!_" A shield charm, a hex resistance charm and a warning charm. Just in case.

Harry then walked over to the other two Death Eaters. The one with his shoulder blown out was indeed dead. Rather awkwardly he removed the blood covered mask and gave a start. It was Rockwood, the Death Eater that betrayed Department of Mysteries secrets to Riddle. The Death Eater that told Riddle how to get the Prophecy. Leaving the body where it was Harry pocketed Rockwood's wand along with Bellatrix's and moved over to the next Death Eater and did the same.

His diagnostic spell however revealed that this Death Eater was still alive, but not for long. The smash against the wall caused some severe internal bleeding. After pocketing the third wand Harry began to do some healing spells. When he was sure he'd stop the bleeding and softened the wounds. The Death Eater was starting to come around. So he conjured ropes and bound him. When he took the mask off he recognised the face but no immediate name sprung to Harry. There were after all Hundreds of Death Eaters in the Second War, Harry couldn't be expected to remember them all.

Convinced that the only living threat was secured Harry proceeded into the Three Broomsticks.

On arrival he was impacted by Albus and Lily. "Daddy!" they yelled

Not long later he was impacted as well by Rose and Hugo "Are you alright Uncle Harry?" asked Rose

"Was that a bad lady Uncle Harry?" asked Hugo

"Yes Hugo that was a very bad lady and Yes Rose I'm fine." Harry looked around him.

Everyone was staring at him as if waiting to know what happened.

So to put everyone's mind at ease he said "She will never hurt anyone again." He said so everyone could hear. "Now Albus, Rose do either of you have your mobiles?"

While the rest of the pub was excitedly contemplating what Harry had said, Rose and Albus both reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones.

Harry took his sons and looked at it, the screen said no signal but that meant nothing, there was never any signal anywhere near Hogwarts. But Harry already knew he was in the past, battle damage to Hogwarts castle in the distance and the presence of Rockwood and Lestrange proved that. The reason he wanted access to a phone was so he could tell someone in the present something was wrong.

When Harry became deputy head of the Auror department he was briefed on a piece of very restricted knowledge. The Department of Mysteries had a room that accessed rest of time. A Witch or Wizard could contact this room in their own timeline should they ever end up travelling forward or backward in time.

As a high ranking member of the DMLE, first Deputy Head Auror and now Head Auror, Harry was given a spell known as the time-caller charm. The basic theory being that casting the charm on a communications device such as a radio, or in this case a mobile phone allowing contact between the traveller and the time room in the DOM, which was manned by an unspeakable at all times.

"You mean to say you've killed…" a man finally summoning up the courage to talk to Harry asked

"…please do not discuss this while my children are here." Said Harry quite firmly "Has anyone called the Aurors?"

"They should be here in a few minutes?" came a voice from behind the bar. Harry recognised Madam Rosmerta behind the bar.

"Thank you…" Harry walked up to the bar reached into his pocket to pull out a pouch full of money "…could you give me 4 butterbeers, please?" Without hesitation she pulled out 4 bottles of everyone's favourite Wizarding Drink.

Harry dropped a Galleon on the counter handed the bottles out to his children.

"Sir I think after what you just did you can have those on the house." Said Rosmerta

"No that's alright Mam. Besides I don't want my children growing up thinking they can just receive handouts."

Rosmerta was a bit startled by the young mans reasoning, but Harry had put up with it ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry did his best to try and tell people that he didn't want or expect gifts for his war deeds. Harry suspected that when he bought James' Hogwarts supplies he had paid just over half of what he should have.

"But surely a few bottles of…" Rosmerta was cut off by the door to the pub opening.

Harry trained his wand on the door. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Good man I assure you we mean no harm." Dumbledore said to Harry

But what happened next surprised the Older Albus.

"What age was Albus Dumbledore when he first met Gellert Grindelwald?" asked Harry

Dumbledore was visibly shaken "I was 18." Harry lowered his wand, people in the pub were pondering this new information.

"Hey Albus I didn't know you met Grindelwald that early?" said a man at a table.

"I've never met anyone called Grindelwald mister." Young Albus Potter said to the man who called out.

Harry smirked at his son "Al, he wasn't talking about you this gentleman here is also called Albus."

"Oh! Ok!" Albus then went back to sucking Butterbeer out of a bottle.

Harry shook his head at his son's antics while everyone processed the fact that the stranger identified one of the Children as "Albus".

Harry directed his wand onto his son's mobile and cast his spell. He followed up by casting a "_muffliato_" around himself and the children.

Albus Dumbledore was witnessing the man before him. He did not recognize the strange object in his hand or the spell he cast on it. He was however intrigued as to the naming of the child. Albus was not a common name if another wizard had named his son so then surely he would have heard about it. But now that Dumbledore thought about it he didn't recognise the wizard before him, yet he reminded him of someone all the same.

The mobile phone was set to loudspeaker so everyone inside the muffliato, Harry and the four children, could hear it.

"Hello, you have reached the time room it is now 0703 on Saturday 13th September 2014. How may we be of service?" a friendly familiar voice called through the phone.

Everyone in the pub was confused as to what Harry and the children were up to, thanks to the charm no one could hear anything other than a buzzing noise.

Under the charm Rose opened up "Auntie Luna is that you?"

Before a reply on the other end could come though "Luna? It's Harry. Something weird has happened and I think I'm back in the past."

"Oh, hello Harry you're causing quite a stir upstairs it seems that you, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily disappeared in broad daylight. I shall let them know at first opportunity. So when do you think you are?"

"I dunno actually, haven't had an opportunity to check. Hang on. There's a paper here, it says: 28th July 1976. Crap."

"28th July?" asked Luna "Well it'll be your birthday in a few days Harry at least you'll have that to look forward to."

"Luna I just had my birthday a month and a half ago. You were there remember, Ginny cooked up a Fondue?" said Harry

"Oh yes that was lovely, she taught me how to make one too you know. I was thinking of making it when Rolf comes home next week, would you like to join us? Ginny said she would like to try someone else's attempt one day."

"Luna really I do appreciate it but right now there is a war on and…"

"…and you want to gain some form of piece of mind? Sorry Harry but your birthday's are always fun. Well I've sent messages upstairs so someone will probably tell Ginny what's going on. You haven't done anything that could have changed our timeline have you."

Harry sighed "Yes I think I have. We appeared just seconds before a small Death Eater raid. I killed Augustus Rockwood and Bellatrix Lestrange. Have I done something wrong?"

There was silence for a moment then "No I don't think you have to worry about. I can still remember Bellatrix's actions during our life and what she did to Neville's parents and to your Godfather. What led you to come back in time?"

"Well I cast a body-bind on Fletcher and in the process an orb came flying out of his hands and smashed at our feet."

"…and you were engulfed in a red light?"

"Yes how did you know?" asked Harry

"There are two types of time orbs: Blue Orbs and Red Orbs. Blue Orbs leaves a timeline vulnerable and the slightest change in the past could drastically alter the future. Red Orbs on the other hand create whole new timelines whilst preserving the original. Put simply it doesn't matter what happens whilst your back there this timeline remains untouched."

"Well that's comforting I suppose but how do we get back?" he asked

"Well if the Red Orb smashed then we'll need to make you a new one, do some complex calculations and send someone back to pick you and the children up."

"Luna, why do I get the feeling that a Red orb is not something that is going to be easy to make?" asked Harry, feeling a migraine coming along

"Hmm, maybe there are Wrackspurts joggling in the back of your brain, there is apparently an area there that if stimulated makes you a much more perceptive character. I think that's how Ron figured out Hermione was depressed last week, he's not usually that emotionally aware."

"Luna, how long will it take before…."

"A Red Orb takes just under a year to make. From the moment you start it takes between 355 and 357 days to complete."

"Oh Merlin Ginny is going to kill me. Please for the sake of my wife's sanity start the Orb as soon as possible."

"I've already sent a message Harry, knowing the colleague I sent it to he should have started mixing the glass already, other colleagues will also start making orbs as well just in case he makes a mistake over the next year."

"Thank Luna. Please let Ginny know what's happened and Ron and Hermione too. Oh shit they'll be hysterical, all of there children are in the past now."

"Daddy that's a bad word." Said Lily

"Yes Lily and if I ever hear you say that word you'll get no chocolate for a year. That goes for the rest of you too." Harry warned to his children

"Don't worry Harry I'll talk to everyone. I'll remind them that they will be safe so long as you're with them."

"Thank you Luna, I am so glad it's you on the end of this phone." Said Harry feeling better

"Not a problem Harry, I take it both Albus and Rose have their phones?"

"Yes, actually this is Al's." said Harry

"I take it you left your phone at home again?"

"I never use it. I prefer Magical means of communication."

"Yes these devices seem a bit strange but the twins seem to like there's. I've added the numbers of both Al and Rose's phone to the time device. If you want to get in touch with the Present then simply point your wand at one of the phones and say the password: 'citadel', it shall even work if the batteries run out. I will call back as soon as Ginny and the others have been informed. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Luna." Said Harry

"Goodbye Aunt Luna." Chimed in the kids.

Harry hung up and then cancelled the Muffliato Charm.

Everyone in the pub was looking at Harry. Since the Luna conversation two men in blue overalls had come in.

"Are you the Aurors then?" asked Harry before either of them could speak

"Uh… yeah… are you…"

Good I need to talk to you." Said Harry he turned to the children "Again stay in the pub don't leave until I tell you to."

A series of "Yes Dad/Uncle Harry" was made.

Harry nodded and smiled to them. He then turned to the Aurors "Right you two with me."

"But…"

"Now I need to discuss Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Lestrange? I thought it was Black?" said one of the aurors

"It is." Remarked Dumbledore "She was suppose to get married at the end of the year."

"Oh, guess Rodolphus will be upset, never mind… come on you two you're not paid to stand around a pub." There was light chuckling at Harry's comment from the patrons of the pub.

Outside, there a couple more aurors plus about a dozen hit-wizards, three of whom were guarding the bound body of the surviving Death Eater.

Harry walked out the door and the two aurors half-heartedly followed. He led them over to Bellatrix's body and dropped the protective enchantments.

"That knife and the scabbard" he indicated them "are cursed. One touch will kill you. I suggest you contain them then transport them to be destroyed." He turned to the Hit-Wizards guarding the survivor "He was injured quite severely, I healed him as best I could but I think you'd better get him to a qualified professional.

"Uh we'll do that…" said one of the Hit-Wizards

"Good." Harry turned to Dumbledore who was standing in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes young man." He smiled but the unease over Harry's question earlier was still ingrained in the elderly man

"I think you and I need to talk." Said Harry

"Yes I think we do. Shall we go to my office at Hogwarts?" Agreed the Headmaster

"Do you mind if I tell the aurors that I'll be at Hogwarts if they need to speak to me?"

"No I don't mind."

"Ok, thanks." He turned to the aurors "I'll be at Hogwarts if you need to speak to me." They all scowled at Harry, but Harry didn't care. The aurors had serious flaws during both wars, Harry wondered whether he could fix that whilst here. But first thing was first he had to talk to Dumbledore.

"If you don't mind Professor, can we leave through the floo in the Broomsticks, I'd rather my children and niece and nephew don't see this?" He indicated the crime scene.

"Yes that is understandable. Shall we?" said Dumbledore. Harry followed his old mentor back into the pub.

"Al, Rose we need to floo to the Headmasters office will you two be comfortable on your own?"

"Yes dad!"

"Yes Uncle Harry!"

"Good. Lily, Hugo come here and take my hands please."

The youngest two complied.

"Albus what is going on?" asked McGonagall

"Daddy says we're going to floo." Said Albus Potter smiling

"Al, you know Professor McGonagall didn't mean you." Said Harry sternly

"Sorry Professor." Said Albus, still smiling.

"Do not worry Minerva I'm sure all will be explained in my office." Said Dumbledore he then flooed to his office.

"Al you next."

Al entered the fireplace, then Rose followed.

"Ok you two, our turn." He guided his daughter and nephew into the fire.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry, Lily and Hugo arrived in Dumbledore's office. A few seconds later McGonagall arrived followed by Flitwick.

"Right now how about we all take some seats." Said Dumbledore conjuring up some squashy armchairs for himself and the other two Professors and a large sofa for Harry and the children.

Everyone took a seat, Harry took a seat with Rose and Al on his left and Hugo and Lily on his right. McGonagall and Flitwick sat closer to the Headmaster.

"Now then I must first congratulate you on successfully defeating Bellatrix Black." Said Dumbledore "She has caused our world a lot of grief and suffering. Thanks to you she can never harm anyone ever again."

"You don't know the half of Professor." Said Harry

"What do you mean? Have you and Bellatrix met before?" asked Flitwick

"I've met her before. But that was the first and last time she'll have ever met me." Harry smirked.

Each of the teachers, Dumbledore included looked incredibly confused. Harry had half-a-mind to confuse his old mentor some more with riddles. But now wasn't the time for that.

"We, that is myself and these four children, are from the future." The Professors just looked so… shocked. Harry continued "We just so happened to materialize just as Bellatrix… Black." Harry hesitantly tested the surname "Arrived alongside Rockwood and that other guy and started attacking everyone in sight. I reacted, comes with part of the job." Said Harry

"Fu… Future?" said McGonagall "That explains why I don't recognise you. A man of your talent surely must have passed through Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall

"Or another magical school." Said Harry "But you are right I attended Hogwarts during the 1990s, and you were my head of house."

McGonagall smiled slightly. Yes out of all the houses this man seemed to come from one of hers.

"In the future my other son who's not here is also in your house. Though now your Headmistress so he's both yours and Neville's problem."

"Headmistress? Neville? Problem?" asked McGonagall

"Yup. Neville Longbottom: Dorm mate of mine during school and now Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor house. He is also Albus' Godfather."

"Longbottom, so Frank…" started

Harry tensed at the mention of Neville's father "That's right my and most of my friends parents will be attending this year and…" Harry looked sad

"Uncle Harry are you ok?" asked Rose

"Daddy, does that mean all those people you tell us about... are here?" asked Al catching on.

"Yes Al, Yours and Lily's grandparents are here." Said Harry

"Grandparents?" asked McGonagall

"Is this safe for us to know?" asked Dumbledore "Is there a danger us knowing will change the future?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore "We're back here because a Red Orb smashed…"

"Ah, do you need help contacting the time room?" said Dumbledore

Harry was a little surprised but then remembered that Dumbledore was chief of the Wizengamot, he was bound to know at least a few things that went on in the time room "I already have. But…"

"Auntie Luna said that it will take a year to make a new orb and that Mummy and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and everybody will have to wait." said Lily

"Luna?" asked McGonagall

"Luna Scamander nee Lovegood, one of yours Professor Flitwick, She was in the year below me and quite close to my wife. She became close to all of us after Voldemort…" The three Professors looked at Harry as he paused, he was going to have to explain everything at some point. "Luna is also Lily's Godmother and Namesake: Lily Luna… Potter." Harry suddenly realised he hadn't introduced himself.

"Potter?" said Professors McGonagall and Flitwick together.

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have introduced myself earlier, I forgot none of you know me yet. My Name is Harry James Potter. I am the son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Charlotte Potter, although at this time it would be Evans."

"You're not serious?" asked McGonagall, could Lily Evan's actually be that close to James Potter?

Harry couldn't help it "No he's my Godfather!"

"Godfather? What are you… oh Sirius Black right?" said Flitwick

Harry sighed, all these people are still alive, still growing up. "Yes."

"And who are all these children, I take it they aren't all yours?" asked McGonagall

"Not all of them. This here is my second oldest son: Albus Severus Potter and this is his sister Lily Luna Potter." Said Harry indicating his children. "As for these two they are brother and sister, Rose is my Goddaughter, they are both my niece and nephew and the children of my best friends. They are Rose Ginevra Weasley and Hugo Arthur Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley?" said Flitwick "As in Molly and Arthur Weasley?"

Harry smiled "That's right Molly and Arthur are married and will have had Bill and Charlie by now. What about Percy?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Molly and Arthur are expecting a third child within the next month. I take it Percy is the father of these two?"

Harry laughed "Nope. Rose and Hugo's dad is their son Ron's child, he won't be born until 1980 though, and before you ask my wife Ginny, his sister won't be born until 1981." Harry said

"F…five children?" stuttered McGonagall

Harry shot her a grin "Seven, there are also the Twins and while they're not going to be as bad as my Father and Godfather, they are going to wreck havoc on Hogwarts and grow up to open a joke shop."

"We have gotten a little off topic." Said Dumbledore "You seem to have a connection to Voldemort. You also seem to have more than a little experience fighting Dark witches and wizards."

Harry nodded "You're right. I grew up fighting Voldemort directly." The three Professors leant forward "When I was one he killed my parents and then tried to kill me…"

"No! Lily… James…" squealed Flitwick, McGonagall to looked sad and Dumbledore had no twinkle in his eye.

"… tried being the most relevant part of the story. As a result of his failure he was reduced to a wraith. But ten years later he possessed the Hogwarts Defence Professor and tried to kill me again and steal Nicholas Flamel's stone. But he discovered that my mother, having died for me left blood protection. That Protection killed the Professor and Voldemort was forced to retreat back into his hiding place. There were a number of other confrontations over the next six years. Including one where he regained his body a few months before I turned 15. A year after that the Second War began."

"Another war. Like this one." Asked McGonagall

"Yes!" Said Harry "But in some ways it was worse this time round. The Dementors joined him, as did the Giants and many werewolves, though some stayed neutral and one Giant joined his half-brother Hagrid."

The Professors all looked at each other again.

Harry continued "Greyback acted as an ally of Voldemorts, they were never that faithful to each other but he was a deadly enemy for us to face. Over the course of the next two years Professor Dumbledore died."

Flitwick and McGonagall paled again.

Harry continued "The ministry was then taken over by the Death Eaters and anti-muggle-born legislation swept through our society. In the second year of the war about 100 muggle-borns were murdered and another 100 were condemned to the Dementors, just under a third lost their souls because of the regime. Several hundred others of all heritages died as result of the situation as well." Said Harry darkly

"Please tell us that… that…" pleaded McGonagall

"The Second War was worse than the First. But unlike the First it only lasted two years, three if you count the year beforehand." Harry's features darkened at the thought of Fudge and Umbridge "During the War, Professor Dumbledore tasked me and Rose and Hugo's parents, my best friends, with the destruction of Voldemort. I will not speak of the specifics in front of my Children."

"Awe no fair you told James." Moaned Albus

"James is old enough to understand more than you, but even he hasn't been told everything yet Al." said Harry sternly

The children frowned. But the fact of the matter was they were too young to understand everything.

"The point is that at the end of the war there was a large battle. Right here in grounds of Hogwarts. At the end of which 50 people on our side: students, staff, Order members and others were dead. However at the end of that battle, all the Death Eaters were either dead, captured or part of a few that managed to elude us for a time. I personally killed Voldemort."

Even Dumbledore gasped at that.

"Daddy is famous for it." Said Lily "He doesn't like it to much though."

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl. "How long before you can get back to your own time."

"According to Luna, a year." Said Harry

"From the sounds of things you have extensive experience in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Dumbledore

"I do." Said Harry "In my time I am head of the Auror office, the youngest in history I might add. I have also illegally taught the subject when I was 15."

"Illegally?" questioned McGonagall

"Ah corrupt Ministry hag interfering in Hogwarts, not teaching Defence properly, I'll tell you later."

Flitwick and McGonagall looked at each other perplexedly.

"Is that about the toad lady you put in prison?" asked Hugo

"Yes Hugo that is the same lady I put in prison but for other reasons." Said Harry

"Would you be interested in teaching it legally whilst you are here?" Asked Dumbledore, "It would allow you to support yourself and your wards here, and you could also tell us more about the future and help the war effort.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore "That is rather difficult headmaster. I'm not sure I would be an appropriate choice."

Dumbledore frowned "Might I ask why."

Harry looked at the children, he was going to have to watch his temper "By my calculation my parents will be entering their 6th year and if they are here it means that several other members of their generation will be as well. Many of those people were murdered in the future. Some of them before my own eyes. Some of them by their current classmates."

"You are worried about getting involved with these people because of what you know?" said Dumbledore understandingly.

"No! That will be difficult but I can live with it. My problem is that I cannot simply stand by and watch as teenagers and children grow up and make all the wrong choices simply because no one tried to stop them. After the First War was over nobody wanted to think about it anymore. No one wanted to know why it ended but they also didn't want to know why it happened in the first place."

The three elderly staff members looked at Harry perplexed again.

"In the muggle world there is a saying that those who don't learn from mistakes are doomed to repeat them. The Second War started a Generation after the First. Young men and women who had completely failed to learn from or acknowledge the mistakes of their parents grew up made the exact same mistakes. Right at this very moment the children of Death Eaters are themselves being indoctrinated by bigotry that should have died before Tom Riddle was even born, yes Headmaster I know Voldemort's real name. That in itself is another thing, Voldemort wouldn't have gotten half the support he had over the years if you had simply mentioned that he was a half-blood."

"You-Know-Who is a half-blood?" asked McGonagall incredulously

"Yes, but I'll let Professor Dumbledore share that with you later. My point is that I am not willing to be part of a system that allows Death Eaters to flourish and pure-blood bigotry to go about unchallenged."

"You blame me for this don't you?" asked Dumbledore

"Despite what I said, no Professor I don't blame you. You have done more to combat that bigotry than anyone in this time, even if it is still not enough. I blame a society that doesn't have the guts to face up to its own problems. Do you know that almost every dark war in history has been about Wizarding prejudice against muggles, or to be more precise the admittance of muggle-borns into Wizarding society."

"Uncle Harry you're just saying what Mummy says all the time." Said Rose

"Your Mum is right Rose and these people need to hear it. Because if you want me teach here, this culture of bigotry and prejudice needs to stop. If a student calls another muggle-born the 'M' word I want to be able to come down on them hard, if a student tries to kill another with Dark Magic, and I know it's happening a lot in this time, they need to understand that they will be punished, and if necessary expelled and/or arrested. And if any of you asks 'isn't that a bit harsh' I am leaving right now and spending the year in a warded house in the muggle world." The last part was said in response to the raised eyebrows and facial expressions on the Professors faces.

"Harry you do realise that this is a big step for the Wizarding World?" said Dumbledore

"For the Wizarding World maybe, not for Hogwarts. Do any of you truly disagree with what I said?"

McGonagall fidgeted "It's not that I disagree, it's just…"

"The rest of the Wizarding World might not." Said Harry "I think you are wrong about that. Yes there will be those who oppose what I suggest but there are those out there who would welcome this change. This suggestion is not much more shocking than hiring someone who killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

Dumbledore smiled "I think you are right Mr Potter. Should you agree to teach here then you will have my consent… and support in combating this problem."

"I have some other suggestions to." Said Harry "A number of students coming to Hogwarts grew up to become Death Eaters. Some of them are beyond help. Others just need a little guidance. But even those who won't ever join Riddle need help. Hogwarts is for the most part safe but may people out there have loved-ones fighting and dying in this war. You can't shield Children from war. You have to involve them, even if it just means telling them that everyone they love for the moment is doing alright."

"You seem to know a lot about this?" said Flitwick

"After the Second War my friends and I, and others, forced the Wizarding World to do some serious soul-searching. In Hogwarts in our time, there are even more measures in place than the ones I suggested. If a student becomes troublesome due to poor upbringing a new service in the DMLE has the authority to investigate and even remove children from custody. As an Auror I have had a great deal of pleasure in removing children from the controls of bigoted families. I will accept your offer Professor. If nothing else to save the lives of my parents."

"It seems that you have much to teach us Professor Potter." Said Dumbledore

"You're right I do but bear this in mind." Said Harry

But before he could finish he was interrupted by Rose "It is up to you to learn from what I teach. Uncle Harry you're copying Mummy again!"

Dumbledore chuckled "It would seem Mrs Weasley is a smart mother."

Harry smiled back "The brightest witch of our age we reckon."


	3. This is Professor Potter

**As part of my birthday celebrations, as a special treat I'm having a multiple update session today. I'm going to publish chapters for five stories including one new story and the last ever chapter of another story. Exciting time, because I finally get to mark a multi-chapter story (ie not a one-shot) down as completed. Five stories, including this one: By the way I've had readers asking more about Tales of Symphonia, if you want to give that franchise a try, you may be interested in my new Harry Potter crossover. Give it a try.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Professor Potter<strong>

Harry and his four wards followed Professor McGonagall to the staff block where he would be shown his new quarters.

"This is the largest staff quarters available." She said "It is also the only one with five bedrooms, so none of you will need to share rooms" she said the last part to the 6 & 8-year-olds."

"I don't mind sharing with Rose if that's a problem." Said Lily

"I don't mind sharing with Al either." Said Hugo

Al and Rose said nothing but from the looks on their faces they were not adverse to the idea of sharing with there cousins.

Harry looked at them "You may say that now, but bear in mind we're going to be here for a year. You will want your own rooms and your own space, trust me on that. Thank you Professor." He said the last part to his old Head of House.

The four wards followed up with there own "Thank you Professor".

McGonagall smiled at them "You're quite welcome. Dinner is at 7 in the Great Hall, Lunch is at 12 and Breakfast is at 9. You may join us at your discretion though, should you wish to eat in your quarters simply summon a house-elf, there are also kitchen facilities available to you."

"Thank you Professor." Said Harry, he turned to the wards "Each of you pick a bedroom, not the one with the double though, that's mine. Then make yourselves at home. I need to speak further with the Headmaster. Rose, Albus you're in charge."

Harry and McGonagall made there way back to the Headmasters office, it was time to talk, without out children in the room.

When they got back, in addition to Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick there was also Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn.

"My word!" said Slughorn "You really are the child of James Potter, but Lily? Lily Evans is your mother?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the head of Slytherin "Yes Lily Evans Potter was my mother. If you need proof then merely look me in the eye."

Sprout and Slughorn did so. The Potions master stood back aghast. "Those eyes… those are the eyes of Lily Evans. This is truly amazing! But James Potter?"

"Is there a problem with my father Professor?" asked Harry

Slughorn seemed a little awkward "It's not that… it's just… I'm a bit surprised… James and Lily?"

Harry suddenly understood, his parents were just entering Sixth Year but they didn't start dating until Seventh "He grew up." Said Harry smiling.

"James Potter grow up?" said McGonagall mockingly startled "I must admit Professor Potter that I find that hard to believe."

Harry smiled sadly "I'm just telling you what people have told me in the future, including you."

"James Potter growing up. Surely that is a sign of the end of days." Said McGonagall shaking her head.

Harry smirked "If it helps your belief in universal balance, know that Sirius Black never changed. Even as he died, he was still a child." As he said that last bit Harry was no longer smiling. His eyes watered.

McGonagall suddenly realised, "How did Sirius die… can we prevent it?"

Harry pulled a very dark look "I just did. Bellatrix Lestrange as she was… will be… Will have been… would have been… whatever, killed him. I was lured into a trap, Sirius was part of the rescue party. Augustus Rockwood was invaluable to Voldemort in planning the attack. As you may or may not have noticed, I killed him too." Said Harry

Sprout and Slughorn looked at Harry in shock.

"Rockwood?" said Sprout faintly "He was one of mine. A Hufflepuff. I never would have thought… he was so friendly… intelligent… a good judge of character. All distinct qualities of my House."

Harry looked sadly at the Herbology Professor "I'm afraid that those qualities are also good for a spy. Rockwood worked as an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, that's where the trap was set and where Sirius died, he created a large spy network inside and outside of the ministry. After the First War a Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff, made a deal with the ministry to give out the names of Death Eaters in exchange for his freedom. Snape and Rockwood were the only ones who weren't dead or in prison that he gave out."

"Snape?" said the various Professors in shock.

"Yes, of course Dumbledore vouched for Snape, he was a spy for the Order after all but that is a story for another time, Rockwood was the only name Karkaroff gave out. But through interrogation several other names came out. Unfortunately for Karkaroff when the Second War started He became a prime target for the Death Eaters. He evaded the Death Eaters, the Ministry and the Order for over a year before the Death Eaters tracked him to a hideout deep in a Forest in Argyll. DMLE officers found his body there a few days later. I suppose that Karkaroff won't be able to sell anyone out this time round, but you never know."

The Four of them looked at Harry incredulously "Igor Karkaroff?" said Slughorn "He was one of mine… he came a bit later than normal mind… He was an exchange student, came here three years ago Graduated in June. What made him…"

"Karkaroff only seeks to make himself look good. He though joining Voldemort would do that, he is obsessed with his own self-image. When I was attending Hogwarts, he was the high master of the Durmstrang Institute. I never wanted him dead but he was never a likable man. Even his own students distinctly lacked respect for him."

Dumbledore sighed. "It appears that you have more and more to tell us."

"I actually think it might be better to show you." Said Harry, he conjured up a phial and then placed his wand to his temple and extracted the memories. "This is a memory from when I was 11 until when I was 27 when I became Head Auror. It contains my Hogwarts years, the Second War, the Aftermath, everything my friends and I did to build a new world and the post-war bliss, including the birth of my children." He handed the phial to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Harry." Said the Headmaster "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well actually." Said Harry "My wards and I came here with nothing but the clothes we wore. Is there anywhere I can get clothes? I'd normally take them to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade but considering there is a war on and I just killed Bellatrix… I also only have a little money on me so can't buy them a whole new wardrobe right now."

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "I understand your concerns Mr Potter, I would council you to go to a Muggle shop for clothes in the morning." He reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope of Muggle money. "This should be sufficient for you. Let me know if you need more."

"Thank you Professor. I'll pay you back when I can." Said Harry

"Professor Potter that is not necessary, you have already…" But Dumbledore was cut off.

"I WILL pay you back, Professor. I will not take handouts. I will take a salary for a job, I will take prizes in a competition I entered and I will take a loan should I need it. This is a loan and I will pay you back." Said Harry with a finality that Dumbledore had witnessed in few wizards before, and only one witch. He cast a side glance at McGonagall. Harry was definitely her student.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry arrived back at his quarters while the Headmaster and the Heads-of-House viewed an extensive pensieve memory of Harry's life. When he got there he found the children hanging around not knowing what to do.

"You guys ok?" asked Harry

They all looked up at Harry and nodded, albeit a little reservedly.

Harry sighed and sat on the large couch and patted the surface indicating all of them to sit beside him. Which they did

Harry put one arm around his niece, another around his daughter. He also reached out and took Albus and Hugo's hands and began massaging them with his thumbs. If the reality of the situation wasn't dawning on Harry at that moment, then he might have congratulated himself on comforting four children at once.

"I know this isn't going to be easy." Said Harry. "But we've got to make the best of this situation."

None of them seemed overly relieved.

"Look hopefully Aunt Luna will be able to get Ron, Hermione and Ginny in contact with us soon. It won't be so bad…"

"Won't Mummy, Daddy and Aunty Ginny be worried about us?" asked Hugo.

"Uh…" began Harry when suddenly a mobile ring tone sounded from Al's pocket.

"Um… Daddy…" said Albus.

"Uncle Harry?" said Rose.

Harry took a deep breath, "Ready to face the music kids?"

There followed a round of nods from the kids. Harry took the mobile and with great fear and reluctance pressed the green phone.

"Hello?" said Harry.

"Hello there Harry." Came Luna's dreamy voice, "I've managed to let your family know…"

"Harry…" a voice cut off Luna "Is that you Harry?"

"Ginny?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter what the hell have you done now?" demanded Ginny.

"Harry can you hear us…" came Ron's voice.

"Harry where is everyone… Where are my Children?" came Hermione's frantic voice

"There here" Said Harry "all of them, hang on I'll put on the speakerphone… There we go… Can you hear us?"

"Yes Harry, now where are Rose and Hugo?" demanded Hermione.

"We're here Mummy." Said Rose.

"We're both here." Said Hugo.

"Oh Sweeties, are you alright…" asked Hermione.

"Yes we're fine." Said Rose.

"Mummy, are you there?" asked Lily.

"I'm here Lils" said Ginny "Al?"

"Here Mummy." Said Albus.

"Harry what has happened, Luna mentioned a death eat… I'm mean, an incident I'd rather my children not witness." Said Hermione

"Yes afterwards we all got invited to Hogwarts…" said Harry "We're here now. None of us were hurt and I got everyone inside the Three Broomsticks as soon as things kicked off. We're at Hogwarts now."

"Hogwarts?" asked Ron "Aren't your parents there in this time?"

"Uh… Yeah… but not right now it's the summer holidays. Though Dumbledore has offered me the Defence position, I took it."

"You are?" said Ginny "Is that a good idea?"

"Why not?" asked Harry

"Well the positions cursed." Said Ginny worryingly.

"Harry should be fine." Said Luna. "He is not planning to be around longer than a year so the position should not adversely affect him too much."

"Too much?" said a hysterical Ginny "Too much, all he needs is one spell to go wrong… Oh Merlin why me… why my children…"

"Ginny calm down." Said Hermione

"Harry will be fine." Said Luna

"Thanks for your confidence Luna but why?" said Harry

"I have faith." She said "You're a great wizard and you will have the chance to show your parents that much."

"Luna's right Harry." Said Ginny "Oh heck I'm gonna miss you… I'm gonna miss you all."

"Don't worry Mummy." Said Lily. "We're fine. Daddy is here."

The mothers and Ron spent a little more time talking to the children. Then Harry told them all that he need to discuss more adult things with them and took the phone into his room. The quarters were basic but a few purchases here and there and he could make the place liveable.

"Alright guys no child can hear us." Said Harry

"Right Harry!" said Hermione in a much more businesswoman type fashion "My children are going to be separated from me for a year, they are going to need their Uncle more than ever. I need to tell me you are up the challenge."

"Ok I am up to the challenge."

"Harry!" said Hermione exasperatedly

"Relax Hermione." Said Ron. "I know you'll miss them, I'll miss them too. But they're at Hogwarts, remember Voldemort never attacked Hogwarts in the First War.

"Ron you can't be so relaxed about this, Harry has already altered history. By accepting this job."

"That's not all." Admitted Harry "Has Luna told you about Bellatrix?"

"Bellatrix? As in Bellatrix Lestrange?" said Hermione "What has she got to do with anything, Luna mentioned a Death Eater attack but…"

"From this point of view she will never become Bellatrix Lestrange. When I met her earlier today she was a Black. I impaled her with her own knife."

"Oh my… Harry…" said Hermione "That'll knock things right out of sync."

"I also killed Rockwood. So not only is he out of the picture but Karkaroff is now without his get out of jail free card."

"Unless he gets another one." Said Ginny "Things have been completely knocked out of alignment just because you decided to stand up for yourself. Please tell me that none of the children saw this?"

"Don't worry they were with the civilians in the Three Broomsticks. We came to Hogwarts directly by floo, so they never even saw the bodies. I know this is hard for you Ginny but I believe that Voldemort's supporters will be unable to get them here. But…"

"But… Harry?" said Hermione "What is that but…"

"Snape is here, so is Pettigrew, Avery, Mulciber, Rowle, Sirius's younger brother and that's just those who became Death Eaters. They're all attending various different years here. I will do everything I can to protect the children, and none of these students have been marked yet."

"You're not making me feel any better Harry." Said Hermione

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the troublemakers and I won't let them out of the quarters unescorted." Said Harry

"Oh they're going to love that." Said Ron

"They'll still be allowed out. I'm sure Hagrid would love to spend some time with them." Said Harry, "Though if you could make as many people available to talk to them, I would be grateful."

"Who though?" asked Ron

"The wider family." Said Harry "Both Weasley and non-Weasley. Longbottoms, Scamanders and anyone else you can think of. It will also make you more reassured, knowing that they're keeping contact with their friends."

"I guess." Said Ron

Harry spent the remainder of the day with his children and niece and nephew talking over the phone. Conversation was mindless but it significantly reassured both the parents and the children of each other's wellbeing. When they were done, Harry took the phone back to his room and said goodbye to Ginny.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

It took a while, especially for Rose and Hugo, but the five of them managed to settle into Hogwarts. Asides from the day out to buy everyone clothes, Harry refused to let the children leave the castle premises. There was a war going on outside, and the fact that he had to duel Bellatrix Lestrange/Black was proof enough of that. Another pair of Aurors came round to confirm what had happened in Hogsmeade and the Daily Prophet, not having access to a picture or a name for Harry, and knowing only that he had four children on him and had killed Bellatrix was simply named him the Fatherly Black Slayer.

At least initially. At some point, someone must have learnt something rather insignificant because the Prophet then began reporting that the person in question was going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. So inevitably students coming to Hogwarts were of course going to be interested.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Lily Evans was slightly moody. It had been several months since she had left school and while she had been able to forget for a while, it still hurt. At the end of the school year, as the last O.W.L Exam had finished, she'd tried to intervene when Potter and his gang of idiots were picking on Severus. After he said that horrible word that had been the last straw, Severus would never be her friend again, not while he continued to have his Death Eater aspirations. Now as she was walking down Platform 9¾ she made her way towards the Prefect Carriage, determined not to think about Severus or Potter.

"Hey I heard the news Padfoot." Came a familiar voice. Lily turned and saw Remus Lupin talking to the two people she desperately did not want to see: Potter and Black.

"Yeah, that Bitch will never harm another person. I might just have to kiss this new professor of ours."

"I'll make sure to have my camera out." Said James. "Where's Peter?"

"The trains leaving in five minutes?" Said Remus as if he was talking to an idiot.

"I know that, that's why I'm wondering." Said James.

"Prongs, Wormtail has never shown up earlier than two minutes before the train leaves." Said Remus.

"Oh yeah." Said James. "Anyway let's find a compartment."

"I need to go for prefect rounds, see ya." Said Remus. He walked off.

Lily waited until the three of them had dispersed and then made her own way to the Prefect's Carriage.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Severus Snape was desperately trying not to think about Lily Evans. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible. When talking with Lucius Malfoy during a get together over the summer, Snape had been… encouraged to start preparing to join the Death Eaters.

Severus had been taken under Lucius' wing at the age of eleven when he joined Slytherin House. But it was during Malfoy's last year and Snape's third that young Severus had made himself… of value to the new Head of the Malfoy family. Snape had an interest in the Dark Arts from a young age. By the time he was thirteen he had gained a proficiency that would rival most fully trained wizards. Malfoy had needed something heavily protected and had approached some trusted friends about procuring Magical Defences that did not necessarily have to be legal. Snape wasn't one of those he approached but Slytherins tended to have loose tongues in the Common Room. Desperate to prove himself, Snape devised a method for a magical trap and approached Malfoy. Whilst initially irritated, Lucius recognised a brilliant method when he saw one. Since then Lucius had been corresponding regularly with Snape, and even introduced him to his Fiancé, Narcissa. Although she was a year older than Snape, Malfoy had requested that he watch out for her, especially in light of her recent bereavement.

That bereavement was unwelcome to Snape personally. Some would say that he was deluded about the Dark Lord, but Snape didn't care what anyone said. Bellatrix Black was a unique brand of insane and had combat skills that could probably only be outdone by Dumbledore and the Dark Lord himself. At least that was what everyone thought. That an unknown and unheard of person could just meet her randomly and kill her, as well as one other Death Eater and injure another made a lot of people stop and think.

Snape was not afraid of a challenge but, despite her level of insanity, Snape respected Bellatrix for the role she played in the Dark Arts. To someone of Snape's obsession, Bellatrix was still a cold blood killer but she was also an artist of the finest quality. Her death had shaken Snape up a bit, so much so that he almost went to visit Evans' over the summer. He got halfway to her house before turning back and running home.

Snape did not truly understand his feelings for Lily Evans. On the one hand he'd had special feelings for her for so long, but on the other hand she had refused to forgive him. She had denounced everything else he believed in: his interest in the Dark Arts, his aspiration to become a Death Eater and every single one of his other friends. Snape was not so arrogant as to admit his other friends were perfect but he felt that they were at least better than Potter and his gang of idiots. At least none of them were Werewolves.

Did Snape want Lily's forgiveness, of course he did. Did he want to give up everything he was and everything he aspired to just to please her? It was cowardly in some ways but Snape decided his best option was not to approach her and avoid her as much as possible. At least, until he could figure this out.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Are you ready for this Harry?" said McGonagall.

"Nope." Said Harry. "But I might as well suck it up."

McGonagall smiled. "I do hope I get to know you one day, as an eleven-year-old."

"Not as an eleven-year-old." Said Harry thinking of his nightly excursions and the loss of 150 points "Or at twelve for that matter."

"Well quite. I may have shamed you at eleven, but I really doubt that I personally felt that disappointed in you." Said Minerva "The car maybe…"

"Yeah, I'm not too proud of the car." Said Harry. "In all honesty we don't think much at that age."

"We don't think sensibly." Corrected McGonagall. "I'm sure that at even I at the age of twelve would have thought it… cool."

Harry looked at his former Head of House in shock.

"You are of course forbidden on pain of death from mentioning that to anyone, except maybe my future self." Said McGonagall.

"Noted." Said Harry. "I need to collect my charges, the train's coming."

Harry left the staffroom. Indeed from the distance the Hogwarts Express, or rather its vapour trail, was becoming visible in the light of the setting sun.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Harry was given a seat at the far end of the staff table. To his left sat Professor Flitwick and to his right was a small table for Al, Lily, Rose and Hugo. They had been eating like this during the holidays ever since Harry agreed to take the job of Defence Professor. During the last month or so, food had just appeared on the tables when the staff had arrived. But now that the feast was about to start, all food was held up until the end of the Sorting.

Knowing that two six-year-olds and two eight-year-olds would get bored easily, Harry had managed to find them a game of Snakes and Ladders to keep them temporarily amused, while they waited for everyone to arrive.

Flitwick was a remarkably talkative and engaging person, he was trying particularly hard to keep Harry in a deep conversation about 19th century choral music in order to distract from the fact that several familiar and not so familiar faces would be entering the Great Hall in moments to come.

It was actually working quite well. Dumbledore insisted on basic magical music education during Harry's time at Hogwarts and to the now middle-aged man's shock he found that he had a lot to contribute to the conversation.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Bloody hell Prongs, is that the new Defence Teacher? He looks like you?" said Sirius.

"He does kind of." Admitted James. "But he's way older and who are all of them?" he indicated the children.

The papers had mentioned that the Defence teacher who killed Bellatrix had children with him, but no one expected him to have all four of them sitting in the Great Hall.

"Believe it or not James, Teachers can have children." Said Remus.

"Yeah, but out of all the teachers we have. How many of them are or have been married?" said Sirius.

"Um…" stuttered Remus "That is a bit of an anomaly."

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Hey aren't you lot too young to come to Hogwarts?" shouted a fourteen-year-old Gryffindor.

The four children looked up at him.

"I don't think so." Said Al. "We're here now so that kinda answers your question."

Rose sniggered, while Lily and Al turned back to the snakes and ladders.

"Wilson sit down." Said a kind but authoritative female voice.

"Aw but I was only…"

"I know what you're only doing and they're only children. Now sit down, or I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about you the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and the Girl's Toilets near the Hufflepuff Common Room."

Wilson's face turned pink as he went to sit down. Lily Evans wondered for two seconds whether to engage the children in conversation whilst their Dad was there before:

"Hey Lily she looks like you?" said Hugo.

Lily Evans turned to look at the girl in question.

"I think she looks more like Granny." Said Al. "Our Granny not yours that is."

Lily Evan's was stunned even more as she glanced at the brother and sister. They looked just like… her and James Potter? "_No I mustn't think that, but her name is Lily?_"

"Al." said Harry "Don't speak about someone when they're right in front of you it's rude."

"Sorry Daddy. Sorry Lily." He said to his Dad and Grandmother.

"How did you…"

"Sorry, but you look remarkably like my daughter Miss?" Said Harry, playing ignorant.

"Evans… Lily Evans."

"Wow you have the same name as…" Rose suddenly stopped herself. Out of the four of them, she was the smart one. Al also suddenly realised who they were addressing. None of the children or Harry knew how to proceed.

"Miss Evans, there will be plenty of time to get to know our new wards in days and weeks to come." Said Professor Flitwick, "I suggest you keep an eye on your Gryffindor charges right now."

Lily turned to see Potter and his friend whispering and giggling conspiratorially. "Good idea Professor. It's nice to meet you Professor, and all of you." She hurriedly said to Harry and his wards.

"Daddy?" said Al "What's going to happen when she learns that we're Potter?"

"I'm not sure." Said Harry "Maybe she'll brush it off as a coincidence."

"I do look forward to when she hears Lily Potter." Said Flitwick.

"Nice to know someone does." Mumbled Harry.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Eventually Professor McGonagall brought the new first years in and walked up to the Sorting Hat. Once they had all been assembled, Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech.

"Before we begin, it is with great sadness that I must announce the names of those students who were taken from us during the Summer Holidays." He said solemnly.

It was at this point Harry once again remembered that there was a war on. Hagrid had told him once that Hogwarts was considered the only place safe from Voldemort during the First War, but the students still went home for the holidays.

"Anna Clifford, Ravenclaw, who would now be entering her Second Year." Said Dumbledore. "William Clifford, Ravenclaw, who would now be entering his Fifth Year. Derek Walder, Hufflepuff, who would now be entering his Third Year. Alex Reed, Gryffindor, who would now be entering his Third Year. Jacqueline King, Gryffindor, who would now be entering her Seventh Year."

Five students, all five died as a result of Death Eater activity. Anna and William Clifford pair of Muggleborn siblings who were killed along with their parents when Death Eaters burnt there house to the ground. Derek Walder was caught in the crossfire when a group of Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley and Alex Reed and Jacqueline King were killed when Death Eaters attacked a Quidditch Match in the Montrose Magpies stadium.

"Let us hold a minutes silence for our fallen friends."

Everyone, even the four children were silent for a whole minute. However Harry couldn't help but notice some older students, most of them Slytherins, looking very pleased at the news. He made a note of them; not all, but most, of them were 17 and would likely be seeking to join Voldemort after the year ended.

"Now on with the Sorting." Said Dumbledore.

"When I call your name, please step forward and I will place the hat on your head." Said McGonagall.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Before we all eat, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher for this year. Professor Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore.

While everyone else politely clapped their hands, James Potter and his friends were looking at each other in confusion.

"James are you sure you don't have any relation called Harry Potter?" said Sirius. "Because I'm looking at a perfect candidate right now."

"I don't think I do." Said James. "I'll write my Dad and ask him, he might know."

"Furthermore." Said Dumbledore. "Classes will not commence until tomorrow afternoon. However there shall be House meetings with your Heads of House tomorrow after breakfast. First through Third Years shall attend between 9 and 10:30 and Fourth through Seventh Years shall attend between 11 and 12:30. These meetings are compulsory and shall address new reformed school policy regarding so-called Blood Discrimination. From this year forth Hogwarts is implementing a zero tolerance policy on blood and ancestry based discrimination. Those who infringe upon this rule shall be subject to severe punishments."

People began looking at each other in complete surprise. Some people, most of them of Slytherin backgrounds were looking mutinously at each other.

"It has been pointed out" Dumbledore continued "that our schools unintended tolerance of this discrimination has allowed former students to pledge there support to the Death Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort."

There was widespread flinching at Dumbledore's use of that name, though Harry noticed that older years seemed less bothered than there younger peers. It seemed the Headmaster's casual use of the name had instilled a certain toughness in his students.

"Your timetables will also be handed out during these meetings. Now enough of this, it is time to fill our bellies."

"FOOD!" shouted Hugo excitedly, throwing the Snakes and Ladders board off the table, along with the dice and pieces. This action caused many to burst out laughing.

"Hugo." Said Harry irritably. "Go and pick those up."

"Yes Uncle Harry." Said Hugo dejectedly.

After dinner, prefects escorted First Years to their House Dormitories and the rest of the students made their way to their Common Rooms.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"What do you make of these sessions tomorrow?" said Remus.

"They sound good to me." Said James. "Stop people like Snivellus from being gits."

"This is Snivellus we're talking about." Said Sirius. "He'll find ways to keep being a git."

"Yeah but will he be able to." Said James. "I know we're not normally ones to follow rules but I think we should view this as a good thing."

"Not break the rules?" said Peter in shock. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean Peter?" said Remus. "We've never been in favour of Voldy lovers, and stop flinching Peter it's just a name."

Wormtail shivered at the casual use of Voldemort's name.

"I agree with Prongs and Moony, Wormtail." Said Sirius. "Let's face it, after what Mulciber did to Mary, none of us are going to take their side and let's also not forget Snivellus breaking Prongs' Girlfriend's heart."

James went pink. "Yeah. I wonder how Lily is actually, I haven't seen her since the end of term last year and she was all cut up."

"She'll be fine, Lily's tough." Said Remus.

"So when is the next full moon?" said Peter changing the subject.

"The 12th" said Remus.

"Damn, we've got a long wait." Said Sirius.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

"Damn this place is really going downhill." Grumbled Mulciber.

"You said it." Said Avery. "I bet this new Professor is the one giving Dumbledore ideas. I hope the Dark Lord will take the school soon."

Severus was walking with his Slytherin friends. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for these new measures. Asides from anything else, he didn't know what they were yet. It was no secret that Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the staff were all Blood Traitors. Even the Slytherin Head of House didn't discriminate on the basis of blood. Slughorn only cared about magical talent, Snape had many happy memories of spending time with Lily in the Slug Club.

"I don't think I can wait long enough for that to happen. I might have to try something." Said Narcissa. Though a year older than Snape and his friends, Lucius had asked them to keep an eye on her especially as she was going to school with the man who 'murdered' her sister.

"Narcissa." Snape said delicately "There is not a lot you can do, you could try asking your parents to arrange for you to go to another school or get educated at home…"

"I already asked, they said that no child of theirs shall be educated outside of Hogwarts." Said Narcissa "Even with that man running the school and that other man teaching Defence my parents still think it is worth my time to learn here."

"Dumbledore may be a Blood Traitor but he is a great educator." Said Snape, drawing glares from everyone. "Only a fool would think otherwise. The Dark Lord himself has described him as a worthy foe."

No one said anything, they knew Snape was right but they hated that fact regardless.

"Narcissa. I understand your pain, but there is nothing you can do. Your sister had duelling skills that were outdone only by the Dark Lord himself. That is the reason she was his favourite Death Eater. Going after him will not bode well for you."

Narcissa looked away from Snape and then stormed off ahead.

"Now you've done it Sev." Said Avery. "She's going to be in a huff for ages, why do we have to watch her?"

"Because Lucius asked us to." Said Snape. "And Lucius is a man you want to have on your side."

Meanwhile Narcissa was processing what Snape said. True she couldn't hope to beat this Professor Potter in a duel, but there were other ways of getting one's vengeance and she saw a way to get vengeance on him. Four ways to be exact.


End file.
